The invention relates to pipe connectors, and in particular to large connectors in the order of 30 inches in diameter of the snap ring type.
Diffulty is often encountered in connecting sections of pipes together as pipe is lowered from a floating platform toward a subsea wellhead. Snap type connectors such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,345,085 to James W. E. Hanes have been used. These permit a certain amount of misalignment when stabbing one joint into the other, and provide a fast makeup which is important because of the high cost of operating floating drilling systems.
The same Patent also shows a method of using screws in a box to squeeze the lock ring, and to facilitate disconnection of the joint as required. difficulty has, however, been experienced because of the limitations on stabbing angle permitted by that joint, and also some difficulties have been experienced in attempting to disengage the joint.
The present invention accordingly provides a connector with improved stabbing characteristics and better release characteristics, while retaining high strength of the connector.